


Maybe Sinning is Okay

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Freeform, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Bingo 2019, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: He is your best friend and love is nothing but a forbidden four-letter word.  Written for Gratsu Bingo 2019.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Maybe Sinning is Okay

It's 11 pm and you feel that you are on a war against time because the clock is ticking so fast and you dread that at any moment he will look at it and say, “I should probably go now. I have an early shift tomorrow.”

But he is here, before you, sitting languorously with his head tossed back in laughter, and you swear that every time he looks at you, your heart wants to get out of the ribcage.

You fear that it is too obvious. It's obvious: the way that you look at him. Smile at him. Make your world larger because his existence is wider than you could ever put your arms around.

But hey, hey, hey one cannot fight the inevitable. Because we all are chipped and sharp ends on some places; too fragile sometimes to carry all the weight of the world on our shoulders alone. And he, he has been the one to walk with you on the boulevard of shattered hearts. So you can't help but love him when he whispers about golden rays on rainy days; starlight and moonbeams on dark nights. And once in a lifetime, we have all yearned for someone to catch us when we fall. He is holding you and you are undone.

The way his laughter sounds, you imagine that you are fire and warmth with your skin ablaze, dancing in flames; he is ice. He is winter. One day he is the snow falling softly on the earth and the other day he is a blizzard and although the world rages in blue and white on those days, you can't help but smile and fight, because fuck, he is beautiful and you are opposing elements which crash and sometimes even destruction is magnificent.

“Hey, what's up with you?” he chuckles, waving a hand before your eyes. You can't stop but admire the way his lips curl and suddenly you combust. Explode.

“Nothing,” you reply. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Because he is your best friend and love is nothing but a forbidden four-letter word.

But soon it's 1 am and he is still looking at you with eyes deeper than blues of the skies and you can't help but think: maybe. Maybe sinning is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I am dramatic and I know it.


End file.
